


Sound of Love

by Seanbiggerstaffrox



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Scott, Eproctophilia, Face Sitting, Fart Fetish, M/M, Scerek Fartage, Top Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 13:55:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2654465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seanbiggerstaffrox/pseuds/Seanbiggerstaffrox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scerek Fart Fetish porn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sound of Love

**Author's Note:**

> This all started from a typo. I went to type frottage and accidentally started typing fartage and lo and behold, Scerek Fart porn. You're welcome.

_ Sound of Love: _

It’s dinner and a movie night and Derek’s snuggled up with Scott on the couch. They’ve already eaten and they’re currently back at the loft, watching some action film Scott loves. The alpha’s tucked into the crook of Derek’s arm and the older wolf glances down at him, marveling at how cute he is while internally cringing at the bubble of tension working its way down his digestive tract.

They shouldn’t have had Mexican, he thinks, struggling not to shift uncomfortably. He definitely shouldn’t have gotten the bean and cheese burrito.

“You alright?” Scott asks, looking up at him curiously.

Derek tries to wipe the discomfort off his face. “Fine.” He says. Scott nods and looks back at the screen. Derek rolls his eyes at himself. He should just go to the bathroom and get it out of the way.

Wind pushes, working it’s way toward his clenched cheeks. He’s pretty sure he’ll fart if he tries to get up now. He stays stock still and fights to hold it in. A few seconds pass and his stomach gurgles. His cheeks flush in embarrassment and he’s grateful when Scott doesn’t look at him. Derek’s digestive tract relaxes and he holds in a sigh of relief. Maybe he’ll be able to make it through the evening after all.

Just as that little bit of optimism strikes him, a sneak attack hits.

_Flurp_

Derek freezes, feeling a wall of shame build up around him. Scott’s still for a moment and then Derek feels him shaking. Scott’s laughing at him. Derek clams up, face heating. He pulls away and Scott immediately moves to rectify the situation.

“No, hey, dude. It’s totally normal.”

The older Hale glares ahead. He can feel his stomach turn over as pain presses against his abdomen. Fuck, he’s so gassy.

“Derek.” Scott says, trying to get his attention.

Derek glances over ruefully.

“It was dinner, wasn’t it?” Scott asks, spotting the discomfort on his boyfriend’s face.

Derek shrugs. “Beans.” He mutters, seeing no reason for further explanation.

Scott nods.

Derek looks away, glowering at the remote. “Maybe you should go home.” He says.

Scott frowns. “Oh. So it’s…”

“Gonna be a long night.” Derek murmurs, fighting the blush working up his neck.

Scott bites his lip and nods. He gets up off the couch. Derek moves to follow.

_Prrbbt_

The older wolf cringes, aborting his action when an airy sound flutters past his cheeks. Scott doesn’t laugh this time. The alpha moves to the exit and Derek keeps his eyes down on the carpet while the teen leaves.

In the silence afterwards Derek feels utterly foolish. He huffs, dropping back down on the sofa.

_Plbt_

He groans as another fart leaves him. This one feels moist and he pushes off the furniture quickly. He makes his way to the bathroom, stripping down to just his boxers. He shivers at the tent in his underwear. The shame and humiliation of it all has him unfortunately hard, even when he wants to disappear.

Derek’s reaching for his waistband when the door to the loft opens. Rapid footsteps sound out and before Derek can even get into a fighting stance, Scott’s rounding the corner, looking breathless and nervous.

Derek hides his erection and watches the alpha warily. A fart escapes him again and Scott looks down at his ass, eyes darkening in want.

“I shouldn’t have laughed.” Scott says.

Derek smells the arousal coming off him and frowns in confusion.

“The truth is, I…” Scott pauses, licking his lips. “I have this fantasy. And I know it’s weird. I don’t…” His eyes flicker down to Derek’s tent and he gapes. “You’re hard.” He says.

Derek drops his hands away, because there’s no point hiding it now. He turns to face Scott and lets the teen draw his own conclusions.

“Sit on my face.” Scott says. The look he gives Derek is wide-eyed and earnest.

“What?” Derek asks.

“Sit on my face. Let me smell you.” Scott pleads.

The walk to the couch feels like a lifetime and then Derek’s moving to straddle the alpha. His breath freezes in his lungs as he lowers himself down. He must go too slowly because Scott’s fingers grab his hips and he pulls. A soft sound escapes Derek when he feels Scott’s nose pressing between clothed cheeks. He can make out the ridge and outline of the teen’s features under his ass and his eyelashes flutter. He holds the back of the couch for support and looks down at Scott’s crotch, where there’s a definite lump in the front of his jeans.

Derek’s ass gurgles and then gas escapes him. He sits rigid, waiting for Scott’s reaction. The alpha sniffs. The eager moan Scott lets out echoes in Derek’s ears. Scott’s mouth open against Derek’s balls and the older wolf’s skin tingles.

Derek pushes, releasing a long stretch of gas that has his eyes slipping shut in relief. He’s sure it smells foul, but Scott eats it up, groaning beneath him and clutching at his thighs. Derek sees Scott’s hips twitch and feels his own groin throb in interest.

Derek rolls his pelvis experimentally, rubbing the smell into Scott’s nostrils. The teen bucks and Derek moans, reaching down and fondling the front of his boxers. He lets flatulence leave him and Scott’s fingers scramble to his jeans, where he presses his palm to his clothed erection.

Derek smothers the alpha under his ass, growing more eager in light of the alpha’s responsiveness. He lets Scott smell him. He intimately introduces Scott to the inner-workings of his digestion while he fondles himself. Pleasure builds with each release and Derek shudders, losing his grip on the sofa and falling forward. His face lands against Scott’s pelvis and he pants against the alpha’s jeans, watching the wolf work himself over in his periphery.

Derek quakes, feeling Scott’s mouth curving around his balls. “Fuck. Fuck. Scott.” Derek chokes out.

_Flurp flurp flurp_

Petite farts escape him. Scott inhales them enthusiastically.

Derek’s thighs tremble and his flushed forehead turns into the teen’s jeans. He gasps against the material and rolls his hips, puffs of gas slipping past while he humps against his palm. Scott whines beneath him, arching, and Derek shudders.

“God, Scott.” Derek babbles, stomach turning over in thrilled somersaults. “You’re so desperate for it.” He says and hears Scott moan. “You like that?” Derek asks, half-out of his mind when Scott nods. “Fucking love it. Such a slut for my farts.”

Scott wails, stilling as he comes. Derek groans, fucking up against his hand. He lets out one more ‘prrrbt’ and falls over the edge, twitching in his underwear. He pants in the aftermath, quivering on top of Scott. Slowly, he lifts his hips and looks down at the flushed alpha.

“We should have Mexican more often.” Scott gasps.


End file.
